13 Fleurs
by NotEvenaProperWord
Summary: Un Os pour l'anniversaire d'Unohana, le 21 avril... UkiUno léger GinRan et ShunNan


**Auteur**: Yuna Asakura

**Pairing: **UkiUno (léger GinRan et ShunNan)

**Rating**: K+

**A savoir**: Un Os pour l'anniversaire d'Unohana-Taicho! Autour du gotei 13 et de la rencontre Uki/Uno/Kyo.

Mort de certains personnages.

Nda : Bonne lecture =D

Yuna

* * *

**13 Fleurs**

1 fleur, 2 fleurs, 3 fleurs…

Un an de plus au côté de Shunsui et Juushiro, une fleur de plus dans le bouquet qu'elle recevait chaque année. Mais au fur et à mesure, un petit bouquet c'était transformé en des centaines d'énormes bouquets qui envahissaient sa division.

Il y en avait de toutes sortes et de toutes tailles, mais tous les ans elle trouvait toujours, sur le coin de son bureau, une gentiane entourée de Camélia. Une amitié qui dure pensait la plupart des shinigamis, mais il n'y avait que Yamamoto, Yoruichi – qui l'avait appris bien malgré les trois supposés amis – et Urahara qui savaient de quoi il retournait. Ou plutôt comment cette amitié avait débuté…

4 fleurs, 5 fleurs, 6 fleurs…

Unohana y repensait à chaque fois lorsqu'elle voyait les fleurs pousser comme par magie dans sa division, partout, même dans ses quartiers privés.

Tous les 21 avril, Unohana comptait les fleurs qu'elle recevait mais généralement elle abandonnait lorsqu'elle arrivait à la millième. Ça la déprimait puisqu'elle devait admettre son âge, et elle détestait admettre son âge.

Cette année n'était pas bien différente des autres, hormis le fait que son anniversaire était la première occasion, depuis la fin de la guerre contre Aizen, pour faire la fête. Oui, elle savait qu'une fête se préparait. Yachiru avouait tout contre un sachet garni de sucreries.

Les lunettes d'Aizen trônaient sur une de ses étagères, depuis qu'elle était enfant elle avait toujours aimé collectionner des choses appartenant aux personnes qu'elle avait vaincues. Même si dans ce cas Kurosaki Ichigo n'avait pas été de trop pour l'aider.

Elle effleura les épaisses montures noires, un des verres était fendillé. Lorsqu'Aizen était mort, à ses pieds, elle avait récupéré l'objet dans la poche du hamaka du traitre. Il avait sourit quand, ensuite, elle lui avait caressé la joue.

7 fleurs, 8 fleurs, 9 fleurs…

Ensuite, il avait fermé les yeux. Mort, il était mort. A côté des lunettes se trouvaient un vieil haori rose ainsi qu'un ravissant mouchoir brodé aux armoiries de la famille Ukitake.

Les pièces préférées de sa collection… Là d'où venait une si belle et si longue amitié.

Et d'autres sentiments, cela allait de soit.

Un peu d'amour passionné, une pincée d'amour maternel et beaucoup d'affection pour beaucoup de personnes. De la fierté aussi… Toshiro avait surmonté de nombreuses épreuves durant cette guerre à commencer par la mort prématurée d'Hinamori Momo, la réhabilitation de Gin Ichimaru. Toutes ces nuits à veiller sa vice-capitaine l'avait épuisé. C'était à elle qu'il s'était confié, et elle en était sûre, la seule qui l'avait vu pleurer.

Gin lui avait posé des questions plus en rapport avec les sentiments de Matsumoto, elle avait été l'entremetteuse entre ces deux là.

SoiFon était devenue plus fragile, en l'absence de Yoruichi il n'y avait qu'Unohana qui savait comment la calmer.

10 fleurs, 11 fleurs, 12 fleurs…

Les anciens Ryoka furent accueillis en héro par la Soul Society entière. Et aujourd'hui c'est elle que l'on attendait. Unohana Retsu passa la porte de la première division.

« JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !!!!! »

Elle sourit. Ukitake et Kyoraku la félicitèrent. Comme un peu près tout le monde dans la salle enfaite.

Rangiku et son ventre rond, Nanao qui n'était pas encore habituée au statut de compagne officielle d'un capitaine – surtout d'un capitaine aussi coureur de jupons – Toshiro et SoiFon, de plus en plus souriants, Isane, Yachiru, même Byakuya…

Elle se souvint de sa rencontre avec Shunsui et Juushiro.

Retsu était une jeune fille à l'époque, une jeune fille qui – vice-capitaine – appréciait apporter son aide à l'académie. Shunsui et Juushiro était deux jeunes hommes en sixième année.

Un jour alors que Retsu sortait dans les jardins de l'académie pour aller y cueillir quelques herbes médicinales, Shunsui l'avait abordée, ventant sa beauté solaire, ses yeux pleins d'étoiles,… etc.

Elle avait calmement décliné ses avances préférant à son attitude cavalière les regards et les sourires timides de Juushiro.

Shunsui essuyait son quarante-sixième refus, de l'heure. Il avait un peu bu… bon ok, beaucoup bu. Une chose en entraînant une autre il finit par se jeter sur son meilleur ami. Dégainant son zanpakuto, Juushiro fit de même, pour se protéger.

Retsu fut surprise par la vivacité des deux combattants, la beauté du combat était telle qu'elle faillit ne pas intervenir.

Lorsqu'elle para la lame de Shunsui à place de Juushiro et qu'elle envoya ce dernier dire bonjour au bitume, les deux amis eurent un regard avant de se lancer sur elle. Mais rien, ni personne ne pouvait prendre le dessus sur Unohana Retsu lorsque la demoiselle avait, entre ses mains, son nodachi.

Les deux amis furent rapidement dépassés par la technique de la jeune vice-capitaine.

_«J'ai gagné… »_

Shunsui se renfrogna alors que le sourire de Juushiro s'étira. Elle soigna leurs blessures pour ensuite demander son dû.

Shunsui fit la moue mais lui remit tout de même l'haori tandis que Juushiro sortait le mouchoir d'une de ses poches.

_« Qui êtes vous ? J'aimerai connaître le nom de la personne qui a réussi à nous vaincre…_

_-Unohana Retsu, vice-capitaine de la quatrième division et vous?_

_-Ukitake Juushiro._

_-Kyoraku Shunsui._

_-Enchantée… »_

Voilà comment tout avait commencé… et maintenant encore, ce souvenir était le plus précieux de toute son existence.

Son univers s'était développé grâce à eux.

« Retsu, tu vas bien ? Tu as l'air ailleurs ? S'enquit Juushiro en posant sa main sur son front.

-Elle doit rêver à ce que tu vas lui faire cette nuit Juu-Chan ! La devança Shunsui en lui faisait un clin d'œil. »

Juushiro prit une ravissante couleur vermeille, Shunsui éclata de rire et Retsu… Retsu embrassa Juushiro sur la joue, lui prit la main et l'entraîna avec elle.

« Qui te dis que c'est lui qui va me faire quelque chose cette nuit et pas le contraire ? Glissa-t-elle à Shunsui. »

Le capitaine Kyoraku hoqueta de surprise.

« Retsu ! protesta Juushiro avec vigueur et en devenant peu à peu cramoisi. »

13 fleurs…

Cette année-là, et pour la première fois, Retsu remarqua qu'il y avait exactement treize camélia. Et les treize divisions de la cour renaissaient enfin de leurs cendres.


End file.
